Nobita dan Robot Ajaib
by Hyugazumaki
Summary: Nobita menjadi pintar, dan mengalahkan Sunekichi sepupu Suneo? apakah ini hanya mimpi? atau ini bantuan dari alat Doraemon?tidak...


**Nobita dan Robot ajaib**

**Story by : Taora anggara/ Hyugazumaki**

**Disclaimed : ©Fujiko **

**Rate : K/T**

**Character : Nobita,Doraemon,Shizuka,Suneo,Giant,ect**

**Genre : Fantasi**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(S), Bad language**

* * *

**Nobita dan Robot ajaib**

**...**

Disuatu sekolah menengah keatas yang tidak terlalu terkenal dikota Tokyo,Jepang terlihat salah satu kelas yang murid muridnya tampak sedang melakukan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri sambil menunggu bel dimulainya pelajaran, nampak Suneo di bangku depan dikelilingi teman teman sekelasnya termasuk Giant, dengan sombong dia memamerkan mobil barunya yg diklaim sebagai mobil tercanggih saat ini.

Sementara dimeja tengah tampak Shizuka dan teman perempuan yg lainnya bercanda, tertawa malu malu membicarakan Degisugi.

Sedangkan dimeja belakang sana Nobita, pemuda berkacamata yang kepalanya disandarkan kemeja, malah tertidur dengan mulut ternganga, cairan bening meleleh dari mulutnya, menggenang di meja dan membasahi pipi kanannya, dia tidur dengan tenangnya, tidak memperdulikan kegaduhan yang terjadi dikelasnya.

Nobita memang selalu tidur dikelas, tapi tunggu! tertidur bukan karena dia seorang pemalas, tetapi karena semalaman dia belajar sampai pagi, iya agar pelajaran berikutnya tidak mengantuk Nobita memilih tidur untuk mengembalikan tenaganya, seperti itulah yang ada didalam otaknya.

_"Teet...teet...teeet "_

Terdengar suara bel dimulainya pelajaran, teman-teman Nobita membubarkan diri dan segera duduk dikursi masing-masing.

"Nobita bangunlah...ada pak guru," dekisugi menepuk pundak Nobita membangunkan Nobita, lalu duduk disamping bangku Nobita.

"Hhoooaaahhmm..." Nobita menguap, dengan malas bangun dari tidurnya, lalu segera mengelap basahan dipipinya dengan cepat.

Dekisugi hanya menatapnya dengan wajah aneh,tak lama kemudian pak Guru Ganari, guru Matematika datang dengan wajah khasnya yang menurut murid-muridnya seram.

"Baiklah anak-anak, selamat siang? keluarkan buku kalian dan buka halaman 98 tentang Trigonometri" kata pak Guru dengan suara agak serak, tak lama kemudian pak Guru mulai menerangkan pelajaran.

"Dekisugi...aku mengantuk sekali.." bisik Nobita ditengah sayup-sayup suara Pak guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran, karena rasa kantuknya yang sudah tak tertahankan, Nobita menguap, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dengan mata yg tertutup.

"Berhenti menguap Nobita, atau pak Guru akan menghukummu" kata Dekisugi yang saat itu berada disamping Nobita.

"Aku benar-benar mengantuk Dekisugi...Hooooaaaahhh..." Nobita kembali membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Nobita!" teriak Pak guru, suaranya menggelegar sampai keluar angkasa, membuat anak didiknya dikelas terdiam kaget.

Nobita-pun kaget, tertangkap basah menguap membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar,

sampai-sampai mulutnya masih menganga waktu pak guru membentaknya.

Semua mata menatap Nobita, dan mereka mulai berbisik-bisik mentertawakan Nobita.

"Hehehehe pak Guru..." Nobita menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, pipinya memerah, malu dan salah tingkah.

"Maju kedepan Nobita!" bentak pak guru, wajahnya benar-benar mirip preman saat itu.

"Ba..ba..baaik pak guru" jawab Nobita dengan terbata-bata lalu berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghampiri pak guru didepan kelas.

"Hadap kedepan, dan ulangi menguap seperti yang kau lakukan dibangkumu tadi, biarkan teman-temanmu melihatnya!" kata pak guru, suaranya masih tinggi.

"Tap..tapi pak guru..." Nobita panik, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ayooo...lakukan, atau kau keluar saja tidak usah ikut pelajaranku?" tegas pak guru.

Mau tidak mau Nobita memilih menguap didepan kelas dan dilihat teman-teman sekelasnya, bola mata yang terbingkai kacamata itu mengabsen seluruh kelas dengan tatapan malu, pandangannya berhenti kearah gadis berbaju merah muda yang manis dikursi tengah, ah betapa malunya dia pada gadis bernama Shizuka yang ditaksirnya itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali Nobita?!" pak guru kembali bersuara, melihat Nobita yang tak kunjung melaksanakan perintahnya.

"Eeh..i-iya iya pak guru" Nobita tergagap, "Hooooaaaammm..." Nobita mempraktekan menguap seperti tadi didepan kelas.

Seketika suara riuh memenuhi ruang kelas, mentertawakan Nobita.

"Ulangi! tadi tidak seperti itu" kata pak guru protes, kini pak guru berdiri sambil membawa tongkat kecil.

"Hooooaaaaaaaahhhmmm..." Nobita memaksakan diri menguap lagi.

"Tidak..tidak...tadi tidak seperti itu Nobita!" bentak pak guru lagi.

"Heheheh..." Nobita menggaruk kepalanya lagi.

"Ayo ulangi Nobita" kata Giant dengan nada mengejek.

"Hahahah.. iya Nobita kakukan lagi, ekspresinya manaaaaaaa..." Suneo ikut bicara dengan gaya iklan rokok.

Tawa riuh kembali terdengar..

"Ayo Nobita...cepat" kata pak guru.

"Hoooooooaaaaaaahhhmmmmmm..." Nobita menguap lagi, menghayati, kedua tangannya ditarik tinggi-tinggi ke atas, seakan-akan memang baru bangun tidur.

Teman-teman Nobita kembali tertawa menimbulkan suara gaduh.

"Sudah, sudah, sudah cukup, duduklah Nobita" kata pak Guru.

"Terima kasih pak guru" jawab Nobita membungkukan badan, lalu kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Itu pelajaran buat kalian semua ya... pak guru tidak suka kalian mengantuk saat pelajaran berlangsung, sekarang kita lanjutkan bahasan kita hari ini," kata pak guru.

"Baik pak guruuuu..." jawab semua siswa, kecuali Nobita yang masih malu.

.***.

"Tadaimaaa..." teriak Nobita lalu masuk kedalam rumah dan menemui ibunya didapur.

"Ah Anak ibu sudah pulang..." sambut ibu Nobita yang cantik, membiarkan punggung tangannya dicium Nobita.

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat lelah sekali Nobita?, ibu buatkan teh ya?" Ibu Nobita khawatir melihat anaknya yang kurang bersemangat, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tidak bu... hanya saja tadi teman-teman mentertawaiku dikelas karena..." Nobita mulai menceritakan semua kepada ibunya.

"Hahahaha..." ibu Nobita tertawa lepas, tetapi masih terlihat manis.

"Ibu juga mentertawaiku..." rengeknya manja, iya walau sudah Sma sifat manja Nobita memang belum sepenuhnya hilang, karena memang dia anak tunggal.

"Sudahlah Nobita... lain kali kau tidak perlu belajar melebihi waktu normal, itu akan mengganggu staminamu keesokan harinya, lebih baik membaca buku sehari satu halaman, daripada sehari satu buku tetapi ilmunya tidak terserap dengan bagus?sekarang ganti bajumu, lalu kita makan," kata ibu dengan senyum manis menenangkan Nobita.

"Baik..terima kasih bu.." lalu Nobita naik kekamarnya, meletakkan tasnya ke almari, dan

setelah berganti baju Nobita memilih-milih buku tebal dirak bukunya.

Tiba tiba ibu Nobita berteriak dr lantai bawah sana, dengan cepat Nobita berlari menghampiri ibunya.

"Ada apa ibu...!" Nobita panik melihat ibunya bersimpuh didapur dipukuli robot yang mirip boneka Os Android, benda itu ternyata vacum cleaner dengan tongkat berbalut kain pel. Cepat-cepat Nobita menarik Robot itu dan mematikannya.

"Syukurlah Nobita..." ibu Nobita nampak kelelahan dan berantakan.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa?" Nobita membantu ibunya berdiri, dia cemas.

"Tidak Nobita, terima kasih...untung ada kamu nak," ibu Nobita tersenyum lagi meyakinkan Nobita.

"Maafkan aku ibu, aku tidak menciptakan Robot yang bagus untuk membantu ibu, aku akan memperbaikinya" ucap Nobita sedih menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa apa nak..., belajar butuh proses, Robot buatanmu sudah bagus Nobita, hanya saja ibu yang ceroboh, kemarin ibu tidak sengaja menumpahkan air panas, mungkin itu penyebab Robot pembantu itu rusak" jawab Ibu, sambil mengingat kehadian kemarin.

"Tak apa bu, setelah makan siang aku akan memperbaikinya" Nobita tersenyum kepada ibunya.

"Baiklah, sekarang cepat kita makan dulu" ajak Ibu kepada Nobita.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, Nobita bergegas kekamarnya, seperti janjinya kepada ibu Nobita dia akan membetulkan Robot buatannya.

"Ahhhh...ini terlalu sulit, harus membongkar sebagian" kata Nobita, dengan robot ditangannya yang sudah tidak utuh seperti tadi.

[i]"tong teng tong teng"[/i] suara hp Nobita (suara yg sama saat Doraemon mengeluarkan alatnya dr kantong :D)

Nobita membaca E-mail yang masuk dari hpnya, yang ternyata dari Suneo, yang isinya meminta Nobita cepat datang kerumahnya.

"Aahhh...ada apa lagi Suneo? dengan malas Nobita beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri dan membuka almarinya, almari yang dia buka ternyata penuh alat-alat ciptaannya, Nobita mencari baling-baling bambu, alat ciptaannya yang pertama, setelah menemukan alat yang dicarinya, lalu memasangkan dikepalanya dan terbang melalui jendela menuju rumah Suneo.

Sesampainya dirumah Suneo, Suneo menyambutnya dengan senang.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Nobitaaaaa..." sambut pemuda dengan bibir yang panjangnya agak berlebihan itu.

"Ada apa Suneo?" Nobita heran, tak biasanya Suneo sesenang itu bertemu dengannya.

"Ayo Nobita tolong ajarkan aku cara mengerjakan PR dari pak Guru tadi." Suaranya yang cempreng memenuhi ruangan mewah yang disebutnya ruang tamu.

"Haa.. tidak biasanya kau minta diajari kan? bukanya biasanya kau hanya mau menyontek?" hardik Nobita.

"Tidak Nobita... adikku satu minggu lagi akan datang dari Amerika, kau tau selama ini aku selalu membohongi adikku?, bahwa aku ini pandai dan juara kelas Nobita, tapi nyatanya aku boodoh! adiku nanti menagihku untuk mengajarkannya Matematika, seperti yg aku ceritakan kacamata canggih dari Sunekichi rusak, jadi aku tidak bisa lagi mencontek" Suneo merengek ke Nobita.

"Sudahlah Suneo... boodoh itu takdir, tapi tentu saja bisa dirubah dengan belajar, aku akan mengajarimu, tentu saja kau harus bersungguh-sungguh" kata Nobita serius.

lalu mereka masuk kamar Suneo memulai belajar, Suneo terlihat depresi mendengarkan penjelasan Nobita.

"Jyyaaaa... pelajaran matematika ini terlalu sulit Nobitaaa..." Suneo mulai mengeluh, pemuda yang selalu menganggap wajahnya itu tampan benar-benar merasa pusing.

"Ayolah Suneo... tidak ada mata pelajaran yang sulit, kecuali kemalasan akan mempelajari mata pelajaran itu," Nobita memberi semangat kepada Suneo.

"Baiklah Nobitaaa aku akan berusaha," kata Suneo dengan tidak bersemangat,

lalu mereka meneruskan belajar.

.***.

Tiga hari kemudian...

dikamar Suneo...

"yang ini masih salah Suneo... kau kurang teliti," kata Nobita mengoreksi soal yg dikerjakan Suneo.

"Kenapa aku tidak cepat paham Nobita... apa aku terlalu boodoh?" Suneo menangis menelungkup dilantai, memukul mukulkan tangannya dilantai, airmatanya mengucur deras seperti airmancur.

"Sudahlah Suneo...Belajar butuh kesabaran, hilangkan rasa ingin cepat-cepat menguasai materi, belajar butuh proses..." Nobita masih terus menyemangati Suneo.

"Aku akan meminta sepupuku Sunekichi untuk memberiku alat, agar aku bisa cepat menguasai bab ini," Suneo tetap ingin menyerah.

"Kau tidak butuh alat Sunekichi untuk menjadi pintar Suneo.." kata Nobita, meyakinkan.

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu dibuka, Sunekichi sepupu Suneo yang wajahnya sangat mirip Suneo datang.

"Kata siapa Suneo tidak butuh alat temuanku, alat buatanku tidak mengharuskan pemaikainya belajar untuk jadi pintar...wekekekekekeke..baru bisa menciptakan baling bambu saja kau sudah sombong Nobita" Sunekichi terkekeh sombong.

"Kata siapa aku hanya bisa menciptakan baling baling bambu?" Nobita terpancing,

"Baiklah...tunjukan penemuanmu yang paling hebat, nanti kita akan adu siapa yang lebih hebat, 2hari lagi kita bertemu lagi disini!" kata Sunekichi, bersedekap dengan tatapan sombong.

"Aku terima tantanganmu Sunekichi!" teriak Nobita tak terima.

"Sudah sudah kalian jangan bertengkar" Suneo mencoba melerai Nobita dan Sunekichi.

"Baik aku pulang Suneo, kalau kau bukan pecundang kau akan mengajari adikmu dengan kemampuanmu sendiri, bukan memakai alat Sunekichi." lalu Nobita terbang pulang menggunakan baling baling bambunya.

Dikamar Nobita, dia memikirkan alat apa yang akan diciptakan untuk mengalahkan Sunekichi, dia menghela nafas dan membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai, menerawang langit-langit kamarnya yang mulai berjelaga, matanya melirik vakum cleaner yang seharusnya ia betulkan.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Nobita dapat ide, dia bangkit dari lantai dan mulai membetulkan vacum cleaner ciptaanya, beberapa kali Nobita membuka almarinya mencari alat apa saja yang cocok untuk menyempurnakan vacum cleaner yang rusak tersebut.

.***.

Dua Hari kemudian...

Setelah Nobita selesai sarapan, dia segera naik kekamarnya dan cepat-cepat memakai baling-baling bambu miliknya, lalu terbang melalui jendela kamar membawa bungkusan yang terlihat berat, sebelumnya Nobita sudah berpamitan pada ibu dan ayahnya untuk menghabiskan libur hari minggu dirumah Suneo.

Sesampainya dirumah Suneo, Nobita mengetuk pintu, dan tak lama Suneo membukakan pintunya dan mempersilahkan Nobita masuk.

Tak disangka Nobita, ternyata diruang tamu sudah ada Shizuka, Giant dan Dekisugi yang juga datang.

"Aku yang menelpon mereka Nobita.." sadar Nobita bertanya dalam hati soal ini, Suneo memberi tahu Nobita.

"Oohh... i-iya tidak apa-apa Suneo" jawab Nobita agak gugup karena ada Shizuka, gadis yang Nobita kagumi.

"Halo Nobitaaaa!..." sapa mereka bersamaan,

"Halo Dekisugi, Giant, Shizuka" Nobita membalas sapaan teman-temanya sambil berogiji, lalu ikut duduk diantara mereka.

"Aku dengar akan ada pertarungan seru antara kau dan Sunekichi, aku tidak ingin melewatkanya Nobita makanya aku datang," kata pemuda subur bernama Giant itu,

"Iya Nobita, kami datang untuk mendukungmu.." senyum Shizuka melelehkan hati Nobita.

"Benar Nobita!aku juga mendukungmu" Dekisugi tak mau ketinggalan mendukung Nobita.

"Ah...hehehe.. terima kasih semuanya, " kekeh Nobita, wajahnya memerah agak malu dan juga senang.

Tak lama kemudian Sunekichi datang membawa mobil-mobilan berwarna kuning bergaris hitam berukuran kira-kira setengah meter,

"Wah... kalian sudah berkumpul rupanya?" ucap Sunekichi, dengan raut muka yang sombong tentu saja.

"Baguslah kau sudah datang Sunekichi," jawab Suneo, "Ayo kita kehalaman belakang saja." lanjut Suneo lalu diikuti teman-temanya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah berkumpul dihalaman belakang rumah Suneo, mereka duduk bersila diatas rumput taman yang hijau dan asri, sungguh asri halaman ini, dibuat senatural mungkin, didekat tembok ada sungai buatan yang bening dan segar airnya, terdapat benerapa pohon besar yang menambah suasana sejuk tempat itu.

"Ayoo kita mulai Nobita!" ajak Sunekichi menurunkan mobilnya kerumput.

"Baiklah aku sudah siap!" jawab Nobita bersemangat, teman-temanya yang lain juga terlihat bersemangat.

"Baik... aku duluan!" Sunekichi menekan tombol remote control mobilnya, tidak lama kemudian mobil berwarna kuning itu bergerak, membelah diri, lalu kelamaan mobil itu semakin menyerupai robot, dan benar saja bentuknya kini sudah sempurna. "Inilah Bumblebee!" teriak Sunekichi sesaat mobilnya berubah menjadi robot miniatur Bumblebee yang ada di Transformers.

Semua terkejut, membuka mulut lebar-lebar 'HEBAT' kata itu yang ada dibenak Nobita dan teman-temanya.

"Ini belum seberapa..." ucap Sunekichi sombong, "Bumblebee ayoo tunjukan kehebatanmu!" Sunekichi menekan tombol lagi, dan robot miliknya mengangkat tanganya dan siap menembakan sesuatu, dan 'Dhhaarr! praak!' tembakan robot itu mengenai pot bunga milik Suneo.

Semuanya kembali terkejut dan juga kagum pada robot Sunekichi,

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sunekichi! itu bunga kesayangan ibuku! bisa habis aku nanti!" teriak Suneo khawatir bunga kesayangan ibunya yang mahal hancur karena senjata robot milik Sunekichi.

"Tidak usah khawatir sepupuku yang tampan! aku akan menggantinya, dan sekarang tunjukan karyamu Nobita!" tantang Sunekichi.

"Baiklah!" Nobita bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka bungkusan yang dibawanya tadi, sebuah benda mempunyai ekor pendek berwarna merah, didadanya ada kantong, dan warna tubuhnya biru, mempunyai kumis diwajahnya, sekilas seperti Kucing, tapi tunggu! mana telinganya? tapi memang itu... iya kucing! ternyata benda yang dibawa Nobita itu adalah robot Kucing berwarna biru, yang bentuknya gemuk lucu sekali. "Namanya DORAEMON! robot kucing hebat ciptaanku!" teriak Nobita bersemangat.

...Hening...

Hening...

Semua tampak bersweetdrop ria, menatap aneh ke Nobita, kecewa dan juga ingin tertawa, robot buatan Nobita itu terlihat konyol dan menyedihkan.

"A-aaahahahahahahahaaaaa!" tawa Sunekichi menggelagar lagi, wajah Nobita terlihat kesal. "Penemuan macam apa itu Nobita? hanya sebuah robot gendut yang aneh? ahahahahah..." ejek Sunekichi lagi.

"Diaam!" Nobita marah merasa disepelekan, lalu Nobita menekan tombol dibalik pita Doraemon.

KLIK

"Halo... perkenalkan, namaku Doraemon, siapa namamu?" robot itu berbicara seperti manusia, bahkan bisa tersenyum

"..." Semua terdiam,

"Doraemon, ayo bersalaman... ajak mereka berkenalan," perintah Nobita.

Tap...tap..tap.. Kaki kaki mungil robot bernama Doraemon melangkah diatas rumput, menghampiri teman-teman Nobita satu persatu, dan berogiji memberi salam kepada mereka semua. Kawan-kawan Nobita terlihat senang, tapi tidak dengan Sunekichi.

"Hah! hanya begitu saja ya?, apa bedanya dengan robot dipasaran?" ejek Sunekichi.

"Doraemon lebih hebat dari robotmu itu Sunekichi!, Doraemon... ayo tunjukan kehebatanmu!" teriak Nobita bersemangat.

"Baik Nobita...hehem.." jawab Doraemon dengan senyum khasnya, lalu dia nampak mencari-cari sesuatu didalam kantong putihnya, dan menemukan sesuatu "Baling-baling bambu...!" teriak Doraemon.

"Hah? hanya itukah?" tanya Sunekichi mencibir.

"Jangan salah Sunekichi! asal kau tau saja, kantong Doraemon aku ciptakan agar bisa menyimpan beberapa ratus barang ciptaanku! dan yang paling spesial, Doraemon adalah robot pintar yang mengerti caranya berkomunikasi dengan manusia!" ucap Nobita panjang lebar.

Semua teman-teman Nobita hanya terdiam, menyaksikan kehebatan dua Robot ciptaan dua orang jenius itu.

"Aku tidak peduli! Bumblebee...ayo serang robot kucing gendut itu!" perintah Sunekichi pada robotnya, lalu menekan tombol remotenya lagi.

"Apaaa! kau bilang aku gendut?" wajah Doraemon menunjukan ketidak sukaanya pada Sunekichi.

Lalu robot kuning milik Sunekichi berlari menghampiri Doraemon dan siap menembakan laser penghancur,

"Awas Doraemon!" teriak Nobita khawatir, dan caaasss...dhaaar! Doraemon ternyata berhasil menghindar, lalu robot yang dikendalikan Sunekichi masih terus menembaki Doraemon yang terus berlari, dhaar!...dhar!.

"Sudaaah...hentikan Sunekichi... kau bisa merusak rumahku!" tangis Suneo seperti air mancur airmata ya g mengalir, seolah tuli Sunekichi masih terus membuat robotnya menembak Doraemon yang masih terus berlari tanpa mengindahkan permintaan Suneo.

Disaat semua kekacauan ini tidak segera berakhir, akhirnya Doraemon si Robot pintar mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya, dan... "Senter pengecil..." slllash... sinar senter Doraemon mengenai Robot milik Sunekichi. 'Syuuuuutttt' robot milik Sunekichi-pun mengecil.

"..!" semua masih terdiam tak percaya.

"Doraemon!" Nobita khawatir,

"Sialan! apa yang kau lakukan kepada Bumblebeeku Nobita!" geram Sunekichi kesal dan marah robot ciptaanya mengecil.

"Waaahh...kau hebat Nobita..." puji Shizuka yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutanya,

Prok...prok..prok...prok.. suara tepuk tangan dari Giant, Suneo, Dekisugi dan Shizuka. Semua terlihat senang atas kemenangan Nobita. Nobita tersenyum senang, dan menghampiri Doraemon yang sedikit tergores akibat laser milik robot kuning tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Doraemon?" Nobita mengangkat Doraemon dan memastikan Doraemon baik-baik saja.

"Hehem... aku baik-baik saja Nobita" Doraemon tersenyum menyampaikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Ini belum berakhir Nobita! lain kali aku akan menciptakan hal yang lebih hebat darimu!" ucap Sunekichi yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Nobita dan kawan-kawanya.

Semua temanya mendekati Nobita yang mengangkat Doraemon, lalu memberi selamat kepada Nobita, dan semenjak saat itu Nobita dan Doraemon bersahabat.

THE END

Hari yang ditunggu Suneo-pun datang, Adiknya yang bernama Sunetsugu datang dari Amerika. sesuai perjanjian yang telah ia sepakati Suneo mengajarkan Matematika kepada adiknya, dan dengan lancar Suneo berhasil membuat adiknya bangga.

"Bagaimana Sunetsugu?aku hebatkan? Matematika ini pelajaran yang sangat mudah, membuat Robot saja kakak bisa, apalagi hanya soal Matematika" Suneo menyombongkan dirinya.

"Kakak? benarkah? membuat Robot?" tanya Sunetsugu penasaran.

"Iyaa tentu saja..."

"Kalau begitu ajarkan aku kak!"

"Apaaaaa?!"

.***.

"Ayolah Nobitaaa..."

"Tidaaakkk...tidak mauu Suneo!

.

.

.

A/N : Yoooshhh... akhirnya selesa juga fict gaje ini, sejujurnya fict ini mau aku ikutin event di Forum kesayanganku ... sebelum aku ikutin lomba, ayo dong kasih saran _ kurang apa ini fictnya...


End file.
